


Flowers

by sparetime_when



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gellert Grindelwald, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wandless Magic, magic flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparetime_when/pseuds/sparetime_when
Summary: Valentine's day was three months ago but Graves is not going to tell Credence that.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this like months ago, looked at it, told myself I should post this, so why not.  
> Hope you like it.

After Graves had taken Credence in, the wizard fell in love.  
There was a time when Credence would stare at the wall for hours at a time, counting the lies  
that were beaten into him.  
Whenever Graves saw him do this he would take the boys hands, chant a short spell and watch  
as Credence smiled at the flower that he made grow and bloom in his hands.  
One time while Graves had done this the boy finally asked.  
"Can, Can you teach me magic Mr.Graves?" Graves smiled "anything for you my boy" 

Seraphina had refused letting the boy have a wand  
“No one is giving him a wand, your ass is not the only one on the line if he is caught with a wand  
in his hand, teach him another way"  
Madam president made herself clear, no wand.  
Graves had to go home later that day to tell the boy he loved,  
who had been filled with hopeful energy all day after Graves had told him he would ask around  
about getting him said wand, that he wouldn't be getting one.  
Before he went home he stop by a Maj’s bookstore and picked up an arm full of books on  
wandless magic, if the boy wanted to practice magic than by Merlin his boy was going to  
practice magic. 

Graves came home to the sweet smell of something cooking.  
Walking into the kitchen he found Credence stirring a small pot.  
Credence loved cooking especially when it was for Graves.  
It started off as a way for the boy to say thank you and just never stopped,  
Graves came home almost every night to a home cooked meal and would be lying if he said he  
hadn't gained a pound or two because of it. 

The wizard watched as his boy swayed side to side as he cooked.  
Credence hair had grown out and now had a natural wave about it.  
The clothes Graves had tailored for him fit perfectly around his long frame,  
Credence started to stand a little straighter everyday and Graves was tickled at the fact that the  
boy was taller than him. 

Graves set the the books down on the kitchen table and went to stand behind Credence.  
His large hands wrapped around the boy's narrow hips, the action claimed both of them.  
After hours of filling out paperwork and the argument he had with Seraphina it was always  
claiming to come home and to be able to hold his baby boy. 

“Graves you’re home late, did something happen at the office?”  
Credence turned the burner off and faced Graves, concern written on his face.  
“I’m afraid that I have some bad news my boy”  
Credence lowered his head and started to play with the bottom of his untucked shirt.  
“You didn’t get in trouble for asking, did you?”  
“Of course not and even if it did that wouldn’t stop me from asking again for you”  
“I shouldn't have asked in the first place, I’m not made for magic, I’m-I’m sorry”  
The boy was on the verge of tears  
“Credence look at me”  
Credence didn’t move, Graves did the only thing he could think of, he took the boys hands.  
“you don’t need a wand to practice magic, you know that”  
Graves did something he’s done so many times for his boy and he would do it a million times  
over just to see Credence smile.  
A flower appeared in the slim hands, a bright blue lily with a dark purple stem.  
“Do you know why I’m late this time?, I went and bought you some books on wandless magic”  
“Why?”  
Credence looked up from his hands, the tears had stopped replaced by confusion.  
“Magic is a special thing to have, something you were born to have, I will do everything in my  
power to prove that to you.” 

 

It seemed like Credence had a glow about him now that he was slowly teaching himself magic.  
Graves often found Credence with his head in book, re-reading a spell for the tenth time before  
trying it out.  
This time was no different after coming home from work except for the panicked look on  
Credences’ face.  
“What’s wrong Credence?”  
“Promise me you won’t get mad”  
Credence only asked this of Graves when he thought he had done something wrong.  
“I will always promise you that”  
The younger of the two walked to the kitchen.  
“It was supposed to be a small surprise, but it it got a little out of hand”  
Graves walked through the kitchen, following the boy right to the door to his study.  
“promise me”  
“I promise my boy”  
Credence opened the door. 

The walls and bookshelves, even a part of the ceiling was covered with flowers.  
Magic flowers with a glow to them, natural flowers with perfect petals, all different types, no  
bigger than the size of his hand.  
Graves looked all around the room taking in the sight, his eyes landed on Credence.  
The boy was turned away from him, facing the desk, Graves could see him try to wipe away his  
tears.  
The wizard took his place next to the boy with hand on the small of Credence back and the  
other holding his face trying to get him to calm down.  
“I-I’m sorry Mr. Graves, I didn’t mean to make a mess”  
“It’s okay love, you did nothing wrong”  
Credence held tightly to Graves coat, Graves moved Credence’s hair away from the pale face  
“What happened, if I may ask?”  
Whenever Graves used his bedside manner it made Credence sneaker, because just the other  
night Mr.Graves spoke a string of curse to the end table he had stub his toe on and now he was  
asking very nicely what had happened to his study. 

“Last week when I went to talk to Queenie she had told me, she had told me about…”  
Graves didn’t push the boy further, he just waited there holding him, running his fingers through  
raven black hair.  
“She talked about Valentine’s day”  
“Oh, what about it?”  
Graves wasn’t one to celebrate holidays, but then again just last Christmas he had showered  
the boy in gifts.  
“She told me what it is about, how you’re supposed to give someone you, someone who cares  
for you a small something to show that you care too.”  
“From the looks of it you went a little overboard baby”  
Out of all things Percy called Credence that was his favorite, it made the boy turn a bright shade  
of pink.  
“I couldn’t remember the flower you made me when I spent my first night here, so I, um this  
happened but I can’t find the rose from that night”  
“You mean this one”  
The older wizard opened his hand reveal a pink rose, the same color of the younger one’s lips.  
“yes”  
Credence smiled, stood a little taller, covered one of Graves hands with his own and took a  
deep breath.  
Graves couldn’t help but caress his cheek again, placing a loose strand of hair behind the boy’s  
ear along with the flower.  
“she also told me that I should go ahead and do something that we’ve both been thinking about”  
“what would that be?”It could be anything knowing Queenie  
“I hope this works”  
“Hope what works, ba-”  
Before Graves could finish Credence stopped him with a kiss.


End file.
